1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to electrical interconnection systems and, more particularly, to systems for use in distributing electrical power within modular wall panels or the like.
2. Background Art
Known interior wall systems typically employ prefabricated modular units which are joined together in various configurations to divide a workspace into smaller offices or work areas. Generally, such modular wall panels are equipped with raceways. The raceways house electrical cabling and junction blocks in order to provide electrical outlets and electrical power connections to adjacent panels. The raceway of a modular wall unit may be provided with a male connector at one end and a female connector at another end, along with junction blocks. The junction blocks can incorporate electrical outlets, disposed at spaced apart positions along the raceway. Conduits can extend between the junction blocks and between the connectors in the junction blocks. This is for purposes of providing electrical interconnection between junction blocks, panels and other components. These conduits can also be connected to an initial source of external power. The conduits for connections are often referred to as “jumpers.” The jumpers may have a conduit with a plurality of conductors, and with one end of the conduit connected to a cable connector. The cable connector may be a universal connector adapted to electrical connect to junction blocks or the like.